


Kind of Pirate Sex

by Mika765



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Crack Fic, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Lots of kissing, Object Insertion, Pirate Sex, Smut, Vaginal tearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika765/pseuds/Mika765
Summary: Fingering With a Hook goes wrong.*Not super gory and no one dies*A repost from a longer unrelated work of mine





	Kind of Pirate Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. This was originally a joke.
> 
> Don't read unless you are okay with gore? I guess? It is Mild? ish?
> 
> My first smut. I am not 12 I swear, Just a virgin.
> 
> No pirate speak. sorry not sorry 
> 
> Also not period appropriate

She climbed into his lap, pulling him close with her fingers tangled in his hair. Their lips slammed together with a harsh clashing of teeth. He wrapped his arms around her carefully, mindful of his hooked hand, a sad remnant of his days at sea. She ground down on his lap hard, he moaned quietly into her mouth as he was already half hard. At his moan, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. IT was messy and fast, a sense of urgency in their kiss.

Eventually she pulled away, panting for air. They rested their foreheads against each other breathing hard, her fingers still wound tight around locks of his long hair. After a moment he stood lifting her with him, she let go of his hair to hold his shoulders, and he moved them towards the bed. He dropped her down and she landed on her back on the bed with a bounce and small yell of surprise. He just gives her a toothy grin and climbs onto the bed on top of her. He caged her in with his arms and resumed kissing her, slower this time. As they kissed, he slowly started to grind down into her, his breath hitching at first contact. 

Very slowly, he moved from her lips and started kissing down her neck, pausing to suck and bite at the soft skin above her collar bones, her breathy moans almost echoing in the otherwise silent room. He moves down further, and rests on his knees as he reaches down to start sliding her shirt up her torso with his good hand, kissing and nipping at the bare skin of her stomach. He pushed the hem up into a bunch over her breast, and gently moved his mouth down onto her breast. He gently heated the skin over her bra, licking the rough material, gently smirking as she whimpers, her hips canting upwards. Leaving a wet spot and the bud of her nipple pressing up into the material, he slid down onto the ground, landing on his knees. 

He reaches up with his hook, hooking it into the waistband of her skirt and pulling it down to a pool beneath her feet. His eyes widened when he realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear, leaving her bare and wet in front of him. She blushes bright red and lets her head fall back against the bed but he moves forward, opening her legs further allowing him to see into her. Without hesitating, he leans forward to bury his nose into her wet folds. She groans under her breath, and he runs his tongue in a stripe from her perineum up to her clit. Her stomach quivers and he sucks gently on her clit, occasionally licking upwards, smearing her slick to her clit. As he laps gently at the underside of her clit, he brings his normal hand up and slides one finger gently into her. She is warm and tight and immediately clenches, requiring him to use his other arm to keep her legs apart. He works the singular finger in and out of her while the moans, hands grasping at the bed sheets. 

He adds two more fingers at once and she cries out, clenching around him. Thrusts the three fingers in and out her, curling them upwards as he draws them out. Her body spasms as she tries not to cum and his hook leaves a long red scratch across her thigh pushing her over the edge. He slowly pulls his wet fingers out of her and puts them in his mouth, sucking on them as she looks up with him, chest heaving. In a second, she lunges up and pulls him down, kissing her own taste out of his mouth. She thrusts up against him, feeling just how hard he was under his pants, but she wasn't finished.

She pulls away, and breathily whispers in his ear "Can you use the hook?" He pulls back sharply and looks at her in complete surprise. Seeing just how serious she is, he nods slowly and reaches down to gather some of her fluids to lubricate his hooked hand. Sitting back he looks at her unsure as she spreads her legs wider. Very carefully, he tilts his arm forward and inserts the first part of the hook into her, not planning on going deeper. Unfortunately, she did not anticipate the cold metal of the hook and jerks backwards, stabbing it up through the front wall of her vagina and ripping through the skin.  
She screams as she is flayed open, blood flowing down her legs and staining the sheets below her. In a matter of seconds, she went white and fell backwards unconscious. The mood completely killed, his erection sagged and he ran from the room to go get a doctor.

\- The End -


End file.
